


gonna give you all my love, boy

by theformerone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Shikamaru is a (maybe ace?) virgin. Sakura is not either of those things. It still all works out. Sexually, speaking.





	gonna give you all my love, boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/gifts).



> title stolen from Madonna's 'Like a Virgin'.  
> this is for mako, without whom, i would probably not be the fic writer i am today. 
> 
> this is my introduction back to fic after a long absence that my last year of university forced me on. i'll be getting back to all of my long fics, and the prompts still in my ask. if you have a request, now's the time to make one! 
> 
> hope you all enjoy it ;)

"You're a virgin."

She says it like a fact -which it is, but she has no reason to know that-, sitting on his lap, her fingers in his hair, her mouth suddenly very far away from his. Shikamaru isn't quite sure of how to respond. 

'No' seems like a stupid answer. Sakura is on a team with Naruto and Sai, two notoriously awful liars, and Kakashi, who doesn't care if you call him on his bullshit or not. She also spent most of her formative years running around the Yamanaka compound with Ino when he and Chouji weren't around. Ino is the only person who's bullshit detector is stronger than Shikamaru's, and Sakura is just about as good as her dearest friend. 

But 'yes' seems like the answer an actual virgin would give, which is infinitely _worse_. 

Shikamaru has not played the field. He isn't big on dating. There was that fling with Temari when he was like, thirteen, but that had ended with her calling him a pussy at the hospital while he cried over his best friend being nearly dead. That kind of flat out cruelty was purely the territory of lesbians, as Ino had proved to him the first time she got into a physical altercation over Hinata's honor. Ino was a sixteen year old kunoichi foaming at the mouth for homophobic blood.

Shikamaru is pretty sure he remembers her actually biting the person that had catcalled her girlfriend. She took flesh off. Spat it out on the ground like it was nothing. 

In any case, Shikamaru is a virgin. The other guys in his year (mainly Naruto and Kiba) talked big shit about going to brothels on their own to lose their v-cards. Chouji got flustered easily with girl-talk. Shino never talked about women sexually, so Shikamaru was sure that if anyone had gotten laid, it was definitely him.

The gay men in his year had by then already hooked up with each other, and now refused to continue, because Konoha's gay male dating pool was both too large and too small for their tastes. Shikamaru is entirely sure that Neji has a boyfriend in every elemental nation. 

But Shikamaru is as pure as the driven snow. He's chalked it up to not having the time, or it being a drag, or a waste, or not wanting to accidentally knock some poor girl up then have to bring her into the family only for his mother to eat him alive (while being an angel to the poor girl) because this was all Shikamaru's fault in the first place for being irresponsible, and Shikaku, how on earth haven't you had the sex talk with your son?

It all kind of just fell by the wayside. He's talked about having a nice wife and eventually having nice kids, but he's only ever got kinda stirred up by mean lesbians, and that isn't a market that's excited to have him in it. 

He may be some kind of ace, which is something that Ino had to explain to him. But he also can't tell if he's asexual or if he's just a virgin. Like, is he freaked out by sex because he's never done it before, or has he avoided it subconsciously because he's actually not interested?

Shikamaru can spin himself into a headfuck faster than most people can put together two and two to make four. He's spent many nights pondering this. Even nights after he's rubbed one out thinking about a girl from Rice Country he saw once with hair so strawberry blonde it almost looked pink and - 

"Shikamaru," Sakura says again, voice gentler this time. She unravels her fingers from his loose hair (god, how he loves it when she plays with it, when she scratches his scalp, or digs her nails into the soft skin at the nape of his neck) and brings her hands to cup his cheeks. "It's okay if you are."

"Man," Shikamaru says, desperately trying to play it cool (and hoping she doesn't notice how hard he's trying). "What a drag."

He tilts his head back as if he's exhausted by the silliness of her question, when in fact, he does it to hide the blush that's heating his cheeks. 

Yes, he's embarrassed. Who wouldn't be, when their first ever (potentially) long-term girlfriend decides to ask if they're a virgin right before things are supposed to get hot and heavy?

He knows it's better than her not asking at all. Sakura takes this kind of thing very seriously, which is something that Shikamaru's noticed that all kunoichi do. They're very keen on mutual consent, constant communication, and respect when it comes to sex and sexuality. Shikamaru is pretty sure it has something to do with those kunoichi classes they all had to take as younger girls, because Ino started shouting at Kiba when he'd let Akamaru sniff people without their permission. 

A noble pursuit for a nine year old. 

"We can stop if you're not ready to go any further - ,"

"God, woman, that would be worse than the blue balls I already have."

"Blue balls are not a medical condition."

"How deeply embarrassed I am. I could die right now from mortification."

Sakura's whole demeanor softens, as if that were even possible, with her soft hands on his neck and her soft thighs wrapped around his waist. 

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," she says, rubbing a little circle with her thumb on the exposed skin of his collarbone. "I wanted to be sure before we went further. Everybody's got their ticks about sex. Especially shinobi."

That was true enough. There were plenty of stories of shinobi couples that had been married for years attacking each other when they unknowingly triggered each other. 

"You'd be my first below the belt partner," he says, hoping that sounds cooler out loud than it did in his head. 

Sakura snorts. 

"Okay," she replies. "How do you want to proceed?"

"Please ask that question with _less_ sex appeal."

She pinches him for the sarcasm, which shouldn't make his cock twitch in his pants, and  _yet._

"We can stay above belt," Sakura says, a half smile on her face, "if that's what you're comfortable with. I don't want to rush you."

Shikamaru rolls his hips up, figuring that he might as well make a total fool of himself since he already looks like an idiot. 

"What if I want to rush?" he asks, feeling the dull wet heat between Sakura's thighs press against where he's tented. 

Sakura lifts an eyebrow at him, her smile going vaguely catlike. 

"I don't want to," she says curtly. "But I'm willing to compromise." 

"Compromise?"

Sakura nods, and with an agility that makes Shikamaru's cock jump ( _again_ ), she slides off his lap and gets onto her knees in front of him. She pulls her short hair up into a tail at the top of her head, then takes Shikamaru's hand and wraps his fingers around it.

"Okay?" she asks. 

He nods. 

Sakura reaches forward, and lets her fingers rest on the button of his pants. She looks up at him, one eyebrow raised, asking him if he's ready to continue. 

He's trying to figure out exactly what she plans on doing because all the blood in his body is in his penis and  _not_ in his brain like it usually is, so he only understands what she's trying to do when she pulls at the button with her nail. 

"Y-yeah," he barks, sounding absolutely like a virgin and not the opposite of one. "Okay."

"Okay," she says, coy as can be. "Any time you don't like something, say stop, and I stop. Any time you do like something, tug on my hair."

Shikamaru lifts an eyebrow. 

"You sure?" 

Sakura smiles and Shikamaru is sure his whole face is beet red. He stares down at her, on her knees, her hair in his hand, mouth still wet from their last kiss, fingers ready to undo his fly, and feels like Shikamaru feels like he might explode. 

"Yeah," she replies. "I like it. And I hope you like this."

She makes quick work of his button and fly, and tugs his underwear down below his balls. His cock jumps like it's trying to reach her mouth on its own, and Shikamaru wants to curse himself for looking so eager. 

"This'll be way more fun if you be nice to yourself," Sakura says, right before licking a stripe down her palm and gripping the base of his dick like she wasn't literally  _just_ giving him life advice. 

He can't come up with anything clever to say because this is the first time a hand that isn't his own has been on his cock, and his brain decides that now is an awfully convenient time to have a minor short circuit. Sakura's hands are rough and calloused, much more than Shikamaru's own, due to her training with the Godaime. Breaking boulders didn't leave anyone smooth hands, and Sakura's callouses are just rough enough against the sensitive skin of his cock that he bucks into her touch without thinking. 

"Good," she purrs, giving him a little squeeze that makes Shikamaru moan like Sakura doesn't have neighbors. "You can do that whenever you want."

He doesn't have time to ask if she means lifting his hips or moaning like bad porn before her soft pink lips wrap around the head of his cock. 

Shikamaru tugs her hair so hard he's sure she's going to go into shinobi mode and snap his neck for trying to kill her, but all Sakura does is gasp and moan as he does it, and the vibration makes Shikamaru's balls tighten, and he has to think about his parents fucking to avoid ruining everything before it even begins. 

Sakura doesn't exactly make it easy. 

She sucks hard around the head, her spit slicked hand rising to meet her lips as she sinks down, pulling more of him into her warm mouth. She rolls her lips over her teeth, and twists her head, and uses her fist to pull the spit that slips out of her mouth down, until her spit is dripping over her own fist, and making little dark spots on Shikamaru's underwear. 

There's too much to focus on. Her calloused hand, pulling almost leisurely, long strokes, while her mouth dips lower and lower, until Shikamaru can feel the tip of his cock pressing against the back of Sakura's throat, and her eyes don't as much as water. Shikamaru digs his hand deeper into her hair, close to the root, and pulls hard. She flickers her green gaze up at him, and smiles around the cock in her mouth before she swallows around him. 

The flutter of her throat is what does it, and Shikamaru's orgasm hits him like none of his solitary ones have hit him before. He doesn't even have the bandwidth to feel like an idiot for lasting less than two minutes, because Sakura's mouth doesn't stop moving. She milks his orgasm out of him, her hand dropping to cup his balls with the damp heat of her own spit and his cum pushing from between the corners of her mouth as she swallows his cum down. 

Shikamaru shakes like a leaf through the aftershocks, through Sakura fondling him through them, through Sakura leaving kitten licks along the head of his cock before she releases it with a wet sounding 'pop', a trail of spit and cum still connecting her mouth and the eager beginnings of a second erection.

Just looking at her like that, he knows that if he hadn't already blown it, he'd cum again in a heartbeat. 

"How was that?" Sakura asks, smiling at him. 

Shikamaru huffs out a laugh, then hardly manages to say, "Great." 

Sakura laughs back at him, then gets up on the bed beside him, and runs her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

"And that's only the beginning," she says, grinning. "I know  _a lot."_

Shikamaru laughs again, then turns his face so he can kiss her, can lick into her mouth and taste himself there. He's excited that there are twenty ways he's still a virgin, and that he has someone that wants to make him not-a-virgin in a hundred ways more.


End file.
